Pride of Tomorrow
Pride of Tomorrow – второй эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый R&B певцом JUNE с 14-го по 25-й эпизод. Список треков #Pride of Tomorrow #Clap #Lately #Pride of Tomorrow (less vocal) Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが ひとり遊びに飽きてるみたい 心の声は届いているかい? 夜の路上(みち)に耳押し当てて 聴こえるもの　それが答え 理屈じゃないこの思いが　確かなひとつのプライド 昔に観た映画みたい　僕には見える　明日の自分が “ふたり以上”に慣れずにきたよ 誰かと群れることさえできない 「あの頃は…」 って懐かしむだけ そんな日々はもういらない 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが ゴールなんて誰が決めた　道はここで終わらない 強く強くなりたいから　走ってる ふたつの道　迷ったなら　険しそうな道を選ぶ 苦しんでいい　傷ついていい　後悔だけはしたくない 理屈じゃないこの思いが　確かなひとつのプライド 昔に観た映画みたい　僕には見える　明日の自分が 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが 僕には見える　明日のプライド I'm So Proud |-| Ромадзи= ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride) torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga hitori asobi ni akiterumitai kokoro no koe ha todoiteiru kai? yoru no michi ni mimi oshiatete kikoeru mono sore ga kotae rikutsu janai kono omoi ga tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO (Pride) mukashi ni mita eiga mitai boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga "futari ijou" ni narezu ni kita yo dare ka to mureru koto sae dekinai koro ha...tte natsukashimu dake sonna hibi ha mou iranai ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride) torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga GOORU (Goal) nante dare ga kimeta michi ha koko de owaranai tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara hashitteru futatsu no michi mayotta nara kewashisouna michi wo erabu kurushinde ii kizutsuite ii koukai dake ha shitakunai rikutsu janai kono omoi ga tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO (Pride) mukashi ni mita eiga mitai boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO (Pride) torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga boku ni ha mieru ashita no PURAIDO (Pride) I'm So Proud |-| Английский перевод= The abandoned pride those fallen have tried to bury, With these two hands of mine, I'll bring back the light of tomorrow I see. It seems I'm tired of playing alone. Can you hear what my heart is saying? In the dark, press your ears against the face of the road. You will hear the answer. There's no reason. It's simply just pure pride I'm feeling, make no mistake. The future me I see is just like in the movies of old. There's just the two of us from the beginning. That's why I just can't bear to mingle with the others. No longer will I say stuff like "You remember that time when..." I won't fall to nostalgia. I no longer need the memory of those days. The abandoned pride those fallen have tried to bury, With these two hands of mine, I'll bring back the light of tomorrow I see. Our goal? It's for us to decide when to stop! Our road won't simply end here; I'm forever running to get stronger and stronger. If I'm torn between two roads, I'll choose the one that seems impossible to triumph. No matter how painful, no matter how much it hurts me, I don't want to end up with mere regrets. There's no reason. It's simply just pure pride I'm feeling, make no mistake. The future me I see is just like in the movies of old. The abandoned pride those fallen have tried to bury With these two hands of mine, I'll bring back the light of tomorrow I see. With these hands, I'll bring back the pride of tomorrow. |-| Русский перевод= С потерянной гордостью я лишился всего. Своими руками я собираюсь вернуть свет завтрашнего дня. Мне кажется, я устал играть один. Ты слышишь, что говорит моё сердце? В темноте, прижимая своё ухо к дороге, Ты услышишь ответ. В этом нет никакой причины. Это всего лишь чистая гордость, что сидит во мне. Она похожа на кино, что видел я давным-давно. Я не могу привыкнуть к другим людям Я не могу быть ни с кем кроме тебя. Я не вспоминаю более тех дней. Мне не нужно больше предаваться ностальгии. С потерянной гордостью я лишился всего. Своими руками я собираюсь вернуть свет завтрашнего дня. Только нам решать, где остановиться в своих целях. Дорога всё ещё продолжается. Я продолжу бежать, потому что хочу быть сильным. Если я потеряюсь, оказавшись у двух дорог, Я выберу ту, что невозможно покорить. Неважно как мне будет больно и тяжело, Я не хочу иметь никаких сожалений. В этом нет никакой причины. Это всего лишь чистая гордость, что сидит во мне. Она похожа на кино, что видел я давным-давно. С потерянной гордостью я лишился всего. Своими руками я собираюсь вернуть свет завтрашнего дня. Своими руками я верну гордость. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы